Un Destino Improbable pero Posible Por: Hermione Granger
by Yessiica
Summary: Como mi destino cambió por un simple viaje a Italia, lugar donde buscaba una explicación para mi vida. Y la había encontrado, tras volver a sufrir, pero ahora no podía arrepentirme de lo que era.


No sabía cómo había terminado aquí.

En realidad, si lo sabía, pero era difícil siquiera recordarlo.

Había viajado por Italia en busca de algo que diera sentido a mi vida, pero nada ocurría. Había visitado monumentos, lugares hermosos pero mismo así seguía viendo el horror de la guerra, seguía teniendo pesadillas de mis días en cautiverio, de todo lo que había perdido.

Era algo loco todo lo ocurrido, estaba en un edificio y de la nada este empezó a colapsar, a pesar de todo quería salvar a las personas que estaban en el lugar.

Había caído, vi a ocho chicos, un barco volador y una gran estatua. Intente ayudar a una chica rubia que parecía herida, no sabía que pasaba, era todo tan confuso y de un momento a otro solo había oscuridad.

Sentía como si estuviera cayendo y cayendo de forma intermitente, hasta que sentí como dos manos me agarraban, note como una era la chica que había intentado ayudar y otro era un chico pelinegro de ojos verde mar.

Había sido mi peor experiencia, sentía que, si pensaba en esos largos momentos, que no sabia si clasificar como horas días o semanas, creía que me volvería completamente loca. El horror que había allí era algo que no se podía explicar, hacia parecer a la guerra un simple conflicto de niños.

Pero pudimos salir. Descubrí quienes eran los chicos y lo que había ocurrido, y mismo que ellos se culpaban por arrastrarme yo no lograba sentirme enfadada, estar allí era un precio desbordante a pagar por lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Supe que eran semidioses, hijos de Dioses Griegos, que estaban en una lucha contra la propia madre tierra, con el propio planeta. No tenia porque hacerlo, de verdad que no… pero ya no tenia nada que perder. Creía que si moría en algún momento podría simplemente olvidar, pero ahora… tenía certeza que jamás podría olvidar ese lugar al que había terminado por un mero deseo de ayudar a inocentes.

Había logrado salvar a Bob y Dámasen e impedido que fueran destruidos solo por sus buenas intenciones. A pesar de todo lo vivido, yo seguía siendo Hermione Granger y defendería a todo inocente que pudiera tener problemas solo por querer ayudar a algún desconocido. Yo los entendía y haría todo a mi alcance para que no sufrieran las consecuencias de ser algo que ellos no pidieron. Era algo con lo que me identificaba, ellos eran Sangre Sucias en un mundo de Sangres Puras.

Pudo salir, aunque a punto de morir. Los demás chicos del Argo II, como había descubierto que se llamaba el barco volador, desconfiaban de mí, creyendo que era un monstruo oculto con el afín de lastimarlos, dolía y molestaba mucho a pesar de que tanto Percy como Annabeth habían asegurado que no era cierto, pero lograba entenderlos. Eran todos adolescentes, que se habían visto envueltos en una guerra que ellos no habían creado, necesitando salvar al mundo por culpa de otras personas… o dioses.

Les conté de la magia, de que yo estaba muy debilitada pero que podría ayudar. Cuando me preguntaron porque lo hacía, porque los ayudaba cuando había una posibilidad casi del cien por ciento de morir solo pude sonreír, sin querer revelar que su deseo era dejar de existir, aunque si posible ayudar a inocentes antes, para darle un mínimo sentido a mi vida.

No había previsto que alguien sabría de mi deseo, que alguien me comprendería, que alguien desearía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Así fue como me encontré viajando con un sátiro mitológico, un semidiós griego hijo de Hades y una semidiosa romana hija de Bellona.

Había funcionado, mi magia estaba totalmente inestable, pero había logrado ayudar, impedir que el joven Nico di Ángelo se perdiera en la oscuridad, y sin quererlo había hecho un amigo.

No conté con que los Dioses, en realidad solo los reyes de los Dioses, se molestarían con mi intervención y desearan eliminarme, alegando que las Destino no controlaban mi vida. Pero me sorprendí cuando los demás Dioses y sus hijos me defendieron, no creía merecerlo, pero habían impedido que fuera pulverizada o vaya tu a saber qué. El caso es que no estaba muerta, pero me encontraba tan destruida por dentro, que ya no tenía esperanza.

Hades, al descubrir toda mi travesía por el tártaro, un lugar al que siquiera el visitaba, aunque no podía culparlo, y ver como era amiga de su hijo y lo había ayudado me había dado su bendición.

No sabía exactamente que pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

En menos de seis meses había terminado una guerra donde había sido violada y torturada por días, donde había sido maldecida hasta que sintiera que el dolor era mi amigo, donde había perdido a mis amigos y a mi familia y después había sido despreciada por mis supuestos aliados y ahora me encontraba entre hijos de Dioses y Diosas Griegas, siendo bendecida por uno de ellos y teniendo que aprender las leyes y el uso de mis poderes con otra Diosa. Y no cualquier Diosa, sino que la Diosa del Hogar y de la Esperanza, Hestia.

Yah, ahora recordaba cómo había terminado en esta extraña situación. Me encontraba frente al Consejo Olímpico donde el Rey de los Dioses furioso, explicaba las supuestas razones que había para mandarme al tártaro, alegando que yo era una amenaza.

Yo sabía la verdad, Hestia sabia la verdad, todos sabían la verdad…

El Dios se encontraba molesto por lo ocurrido, en realidad todos se sorprendieron y hasta cierto punto se molestaron pues había terminado siendo hija de Hestia, de forma biológica ya que de un extraño modo había decidido terminar con mi vida, pero sintiéndome culpable de lo que le hacía a Hestia le había dejado una carta, carta que ella había encontrado antes de que los cortes que el monstruo me había dejado terminaran con mi vida. Si monstruo, no me sentía bien al pensar que había terminado con mi vida yo misma y de una forma cobarde había aparecido en una misión de algunos semidioses y enfrentado a los monstruos dejando que los chicos escaparan y después, deje que el monstruo me hiciera ese favor.

No entendía porque, mismo que hayan pasado dos años de lo ocurrido, ella había llegado tan desesperada, tan triste e infeliz que sentí un aprieto en el corazón por hacerla sufrir. Ella me había dado néctar, pero ni eso parecía funcionar y en un acto que yo consideraba desesperado, pero ella consideraba racional había cortado su muñeca y mientras recitaba un contigo antiguo envolvía su icor a mi sangre.

Había pasado seis meses en un estado de coma, donde mi cuerpo, mente y alma debían luchar por la vida. Y lo había hecho, había luchado. No porque soportaba vivir sino porque no podía hacerla sufrir, no de nuevo, no a ella.

Al despertar me sentía diferente. Hestia llorando me conto lo ocurrido, que no podía perderme pues veía en mi la hija que siempre deseo.

Desde entonces había cambiado, lentamente y sin darme cuenta volvía a ser como antes, volvía a sonreír, a sentirme de a poco entera.

No había tenido padres pues nadie había sabido jamás que era huérfana y Hestia había resultar la mejor madre que pudieras imaginar y mas aun, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Presente cambios obvios físicamente, mis ojos marrones oscuro se volvieron marrones rojizos como la madera quemándose en una chimenea, aunque con puntos negros. Ella decía que era por la bendición de Hades presente en mi cuerpo. Mi cabello antes esponjado y con volumen se habían vuelto bucles definidos de un castaño caoba.

Yo sabia que era peligroso lo que deseaba hacer, pero era mi regalo para Hestia. Lo había hablado con tío Hades y él había aceptado tras oírme ya que yo seguirá teniendo mí misma alma, pero era obvio que los secretos en el Olimpo no duraban.

Zeus se había enterado, armando una disputa y confrontación enorme por el hecho de que Hestia había roto su juramento sangrado.

No había entendido mucho pues era una reunión a puertas cerradas, pero con mis poderes sobre el fuego había logrado escuchar algunas cosas.

Ella le explico con calma y suavidad la situación, le dijo que técnicamente no había roto su juramento ya que ella no me había engendrado con un hombre, aunque compartiéramos sangre, Zeus insistió no queriendo aceptar ese hecho, pero ella le dijo que si hubiera roto su juramento sagrado la laguna Estigia la habría castigado y todos vieron como esta no la castigo ni a ella ni a mí y así dio por terminada la discusión.

Pero Zeus continuo, alegando muchísimas cosas, como que era una amenaza al Olimpo, que ella iba a descuidar sus tareas como Diosa, que era una abominación además de que como semidiosa ella debía dejarme en el Campamento Mestizo pronto y no relacionarse conmigo.

Ahí mamá había explotado. Sospecho que lo venia deseando desde mucho pero su fuerte convicción de mantener a la familia unida había siempre estado en frente, hasta hoy.

Había reclamado su debido lugar como primera hija de Cronos, le había tirado en cara milenios de errores y reclamos que tanto ella como los demás Dioses debían aceptar por su culpa. Se había dado a conocer y mejor aún, sin agrandarse o creerse superior.

Le reclamo del hecho estúpido de que el siempre buscaba poder llegando a parecerse a su padre en eso, que ella tuvo que dejar su lugar como Olímpica para que no ocurriera una guerra por su deseo de tener a su hijo ahí, le dijo de las múltiples veces en que, sabiendo lo que ocurriría había engendrado hijos, simples niños que habían tenido que pagar por sus errores y todavía soportando la furia de su esposa traicionada. Le dijo que lo amaba pero que a la vez lo detestaba por todas las cosas frívolas y horribles que había hecho, tanto a mortales como semidioses o dioses y por ultimo le dijo cuando el estaba a punto de alzarse molesto que ella era la hermana mayor, no él y que como tal le debía respeto, que ella poseía los poderes de su madre, la titánide Rea y que si fuera poco el no era el Rey de los Dioses y que tanto el como todos los demás lo sabían y solo lo dejaban ahí por no querer cambiar las cosas, por simples comodidad.

Había recibido el apoyo de todos los Dioses, hasta de Hera. Logrando que el Dios, aunque molesto y furioso aceptara lo ocurrido de una buena vez. Ella afirmo que a partir de ahora no iba a dar el brazo a torcer siempre que el quisiera, ya que ahora tenia algo mas importante por lo que luchar y que si llegaba a hacerme daño el se iba a arrepentir mucho. Todos le creyeron ya que nunca habían visto a la diosa en forma de niña que es tierna, cariñosa y pasiva alzarse y mostrar su verdadero poder en forma adulta.

Pronto apareció una interrogante ya que ella había soltado que no iba al campamento como semidiosa. Y fue ahí que yo había aparecido ante todos, la mayoría me aceptada ya que había ayudado a sus hijos y mostrado cualidades de todos ellos. Les conté mi deseo de volver a ser un bebe, sin llegar a renacer. Solo volver a tener meses de vida sin recordar nada. Al inicio nadie entendió hasta que explique que deseaba hacerlo como una ofrenda a Hestia, quien siempre había cuidado a los semidioses y a todos los mortales y Dioses sin importar ninguna condición. Les explique que ya tenia el permiso de Hades y contaba con la ayuda de Hebe, la diosa de la Juventud, que planeaba tomar el agua del rio Leto para olvidar todo, pero manteniendo como único recuerdo mi amor y agradecimiento a Hestia.

Les conté como había descubierto que por la antigua bendición de Hades y como hija de Hestia tenia mas poder que un semidiós, pero sin llegar a ser un Dios menor. Que deseaba volver a crecer aprendiendo de Hestia para después poder salvar y ayudar a los semidioses y así ayudar a mamá.

De cierta forma mi pedido se salió del control cuando los Dioses Olímpicos, menos Zeus claro, aceptaron tan bien mi deseo que terminaron votando para que yo fuera convertida en una Diosa menor, acompañante de Hestia y protectora de los semidioses. Zeus mismo votando en contra tuvo que aceptar cuando la presión de los demás Olímpicos, más Hestia y Hades que ya poseían tronos se hizo fuerte., y así todos los Olímpicos me dieron su bendición.

Y así volví a nacer.

Aunque ahora no era Hermione Granger, una bruja hija de muggles que había luchado contra Voldemort.

Ahora era conocida como Yehor, diosa protectora de los semidioses, protectora de los campamentos y acompañante de mi madre, Hestia.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo viajando entre los dos Campamentos, donde tenia una cabaña para mi sola ya que me gustaba convivir con los semidioses. También estaba en el Olimpo con mama, aunque ella también pasaba tiempo en los Campamentos y viajando por el mundo. Me sentía esperanzada, había logrado superar mis miedos, temores y desesperanzas y ahora podía ayudar a otros que estuvieran en una situación similar. Aunque no fuera Hermione Granger, había dejado recuerdos suficientes de mi vida anterior para entender todo de mi vida actual. Me sentía feliz en poder decir que, siendo la protectora de los semidioses, estaba ideando una forma de unir a los dos campamentos, de formar un mayor vinculo entre los semidioses y poder darles una vida mas cómoda y feliz, a pesar de su descendencia difícil, claro con mis buenos amigos y ayudantes Bob y Dámasen.

Aprendí que, no importa cuanto sufres, cuanto creas que ya no puedes mas estar destrozada, siempre se llega mas hondo, pero del mismo modo, siempre puedes salir adelante.

No necesitaba sufrir sola, no necesitaba ser fuerte siempre. No es de débiles apoyarse en alguien mas y eso ahora lo veía muy bien.

Del mismo modo que una Diosa sin ningún tipo de enlace conmigo me había abierto los brazos y desafiado todos sus milenios de existencia por mí, para ayudarme y protegerme, yo ahora hacia lo mismo por los semidioses, jóvenes con un futuro turbio y duro por la frente pero que me alegraba saber que, gracias a mí ayuda y protección, lograban salir adelante, lograban superar sus temores y miedos, enfrentándose a lo desconocido y sobre todo lograban mantener la esperanza.

Por que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, superando hasta a la propia muerte.

Gracias por leer esta historia.

En realidad, no sé si esta coherente, o si les ha gustado por lo que les pido que dejen algún comentario.

Y me disculpo de algún error ortográfico que pueda aparecer.


End file.
